Dare to Know
by dracoredeemed
Summary: This is my take on the last part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It starts in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, where Harry et al are being held captive. Draco brings a broken Hermione down to join them and makes them an offer they can't refuse. Drama/Romance/Adventure/Fluff. Rated for Drarry slash in the last few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1-Malfoy Manor

Chapter Text

A/N: This is my take on the second half of DH. The scene is Malfoy Manor, after Harry and Ron were thrown into the dungeon. From here on in, it is definitely not DH compliant! Oh, and Luna, Dean, Ollivander, Dobby and Griphook are OUT of the story at this point-how could she kill off Dobby, for God's sake?! I refuse to partake in that madness-because I can't do plot with so many bloody characters!

Thanks as usual to my gorgeous beta, Naesy.

Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron pounded on the dungeon door furiously, then skirted the edges of the room, frantically searching for an escape route. An agonising scream from above made him redouble his efforts and he scrambled back to the door to wrestle furiously with the knob. Harry and Ron had been thrown down there while Bellatrix questioned Hermione about the goblin-made sword. Her screams, which were now echoing almost continuously throughout the Manor, indicated that Bellatrix was in fine form.

"Ron, be quiet! Screaming isn't going to help her!" Harry grabbed Ron by the wrist and wrenched him away from the door. "We've got to think of a plan before someone comes back down here." Ron was panting from his effort and doubled over trying to catch his breath. Harry held up the lit Deluminator to get a better look at the ceiling of the dungeon, but couldn't see any evidence of a trap door. "There's no way out! Nothing." He looked around fearfully.

"We'll just have to escape when they open the door!" Harry looked at Ron desperately. There was nothing else for it. The dungeon door was the only way out, and since neither of them had wands, they would have to escape using brute force.

"There's someone coming!" They froze as footsteps were heard overhead, heading towards the stairwell to the dungeon. They could hear muffled voices, and though they stilled to listen intently, it was impossible to make out what was being said. After a few moments they heard feet on the stairs, and Ron just remembered to shut off the Deluminator before the heavy wooden door swung open.

"Stand back and don't move!" A lit wand appeared as the door swung open. It was held by Draco Malfoy, who was dragging an almost unconscious Hermione in his wake. "I said stand back!"

Harry and Ron quickly stepped back against the far wall as Draco moved towards them menacingly. He flicked his wand and ropes appeared, flying out to wrap around them, before turning to drop Hermione gently on the dungeon floor. Bending over her, he moved her until her upper body was resting against the wall. Taking off his robe, he rolled it into a ball and placed it behind her head, which was half lolling on her shoulder. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed, but otherwise she looked unscathed.

"She's been Crucio'd into unconsciousness, but she'll be okay once she's had a bit of rest." Draco turned to the others, who were glaring at him suspiciously.

'What's your game, Malfoy?" Ron spat at him, his fists clenching against his rigid body. "What the fuck is going on?" Ignoring him, Draco moved back towards the door and quietly closed it, before walking over with deliberation to face them.

He stood silently for a few moments, a half-smirk on his face, before speaking, "I'm going to get you out of here." Ron snorted and looked at Harry in consternation before bringing his gaze back to the man in front of them.

"Why would you do that, Malfoy?" Harry sneered at him. "Or is this some bloody trick to get in good with your stupid Dark Lord?"

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to remain calm. He had expected their enmity and they weren't about to disappoint him. "You'll believe me because you have no choice in the matter." He pulled three wands out of his pocket and casually waved them in front of his prisoners. "I have your wands, and you are all tied up, so I will dictate who believes who here."

"Why the fuck would you want to save us, anyway?" Ron said carefully, though his face, which was bright red with rage, clearly showed his anger. He kept glancing down to make sure Hermione was out of harm's way.

Draco followed his gaze, then looked him in the eye. "Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her—or any of you for that matter." He continued to flick the wands around carelessly, his lips pursed as if in thought. "As I said, I am going to get you all out of here… on one condition."

"I knew there'd be a catch!" Ron was ready to pop a vein.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry hissed at him. "We really are short on options here, in case you hadn't noticed." Harry looked back at Draco and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Malfoy, just what 'conditions' are you talking about?"

Draco licked his lips and hesitated. He had a plan, but it would take careful execution to work, especially if they wouldn't cooperate. He'd been planning it for weeks, waiting for an opportunity just like this one, but now he was uncertain. There were so many unpredictables. First, the Manor wards only allowed Apparition for certain people. Second, Harry and Ron were definitely antagonistic, and he doubted he could count on their cooperation. Third, 'Bellatrix the strange' was patrolling overhead and that woman had an uncanny sixth sense for betrayal. As Draco thought about all the possible scenarios in which he could land himself, he shuddered slightly and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Sighing deeply, he rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay, here's the deal. The wards only allow certain people to Apparate within the Manor itself. Fortunately, I am one of those people. So, I am going to Apparate you to my private quarters, from which you will be able to make your escape through a secret passage that leads to the road beyond the Manor gates. Once we have reached that point, I will return your wands and you may Apparate to wherever you wish."

"And this 'condition.' What about that? What do you want in return?" Harry was again gazing at him suspiciously.

"For God's sake, Harry, don't listen to him. He's just setting us up!" Ron struggled against the ropes that bound him and shot Draco a venomous look.

"Shut it, Ron. Let's hear what he has to say first!" Harry snapped in exasperation.

Draco looked at them measuringly, wondering how they were going to react to his 'condition.' The hand that had been playfully flicking the wands around dropped to his side, and he stepped forward, locking Harry's green eyes with his own. "You take me with you." His face was expressionless then, his soft grey eyes holding Harry's gaze expectantly, but without hope.

Harry sputtered and blinked his surprise. "Yeah, right, Malfoy! You've turned over a new leaf and want to join the side of Light!" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron before turning back to shoot Draco a disbelieving look.

"Ah, yes. I expected that reaction." Draco turned then and walked over to where Hermione was still laying unconscious against the wall. He adjusted the makeshift pillow, which had slipped a bit as she had slid down the wall, before turning back to the others. "You suspect the Dark Lord—or his Death Eaters' minions—will be waiting at the road to kill you." It wasn't a question and Draco looked at Harry matter-of-factly and crossed his arms.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Harry began, before Ron angrily cut in.

"You can't trust him! Harry, don't be daft!" Ron looked incredulously from Draco to Harry, unable to believe that Harry was even contemplating going along with the plan.

"What choice do we have?" Harry was fed up, and at this point looked like he was ready to try anything. "For God's sake! We either stay here and wait for old slit-eyes to find us, or we go with Malfoy. At least with him we may have a chance!" Ron glared at him for several seconds before finally nodding in agreement and Draco sighed in relief. His plan just might have a chance after all.

"Harry is right," Ron grudgingly acquiesced, looking sideways at Harry "We don't have a choice. If we stay here we die." He looked back at Draco. "Okay. What do we have to do?"

"Well, first I want your word that you won't attack me if I release you."

Ron snarled at that, but Harry nodded. "Of course. What else?"

"You promise me your loyalty." Ron nearly choked at that, but Draco went on. "I mean you give me your word you will not betray me. You will accept me and will let me work with you—let me join you."

"It's a bit much to expect our loyalty, Malfoy!" Harry cried out indignantly. "Especially considering that up until ten minutes ago you were on the side that was ready to kill us!"

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Draco sighed and crossed his arms. "How about you don't turn me in to your Order then-for starters?"

Harry appeared to consider this for several moments before answering. "Fine. But you'll have to prove yourself to us before we trust you."

"Agreed." Malfoy moved forward and flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared, leaving Harry and Ron rubbing their arms to ease the numbness.

"What about Hermione?" Ron hurried over to where she lay slouched on the floor. "She's still unconscious."

Draco leaned over Hermione and brushed her hair back from her eyes. He pointed his wand at her forehead and whispered, "Enervate." Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before her eyes opened and she looked around at them, dazed.

Ron dropped down beside her and put his arms gently around her. "'Mione, are you okay?"

She suddenly came to her senses. "Oh, Ron!" She buried her head in his shoulder and began to sob. Ron held her and stroked her back, allowing her to let it all out.

"Shhhh. S'okay." He warmly embraced her and she sank into his arms.

Suddenly she looked up and saw Draco peering down at her, wand in hand. She shrunk away instinctively and Ron placed a kiss on her forehead to reassure her.

"S'okay. He's going to help us" She looked exhausted and confused, but seemed happy to let Ron take control of her.

Ron turned to Harry and nodded. "She's okay. Let's get out of here before they send someone else down."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, who grabbed Harry's arm, then Ron's sleeve, before turning on the spot. The world condensed into darkness and they were squeezed through space. When they opened their eyes they were in an opulent bedroom.

Draco let go immediately and walked to the window. "We haven't got much time before they get suspicious." He looked quickly around the grounds and then moved over to the bedroom door to peer out warily. Satisfied that they hadn't been detected, he turned back and hurriedly moved toward the huge wardrobe that sat against the far wall.

"This way." He opened the door and led them through the racks of clothes until they reached a trap door, which Draco tapped three times with his wand, causing it to slide open. They followed him through the door and down a rickety staircase that wound steeply down and around in a tight spiral. When they reached the bottom, Draco muttered a spell and another door appeared in the wall. Moving through the entrance he led them along a long tunnel lined with stone until eventually their passage began to ascend again and they found themselves facing a heavy, steel framed, wooden door.

Draco turned then to regard his companions seriously. "This is the entrance to the road. We can't be sure it's safe. They may be after us already."

"What about Disillusionment charms?" Harry asked, looking around the group.

"Good idea." Draco nodded and cast a Disillusionment charm over himself and the others before carefully drawing the bolt and opening the door. As they stepped out, huddled together for protection, Draco wondered wryly how his parents would react when they found him gone. Undoubtedly, his father would have a fit, but he thought his mother would be secretly relieved. There would be no doubt that he had betrayed them and he grit his teeth as he contemplated the exponential implications of his decision. But it was too late for regrets, and so he moved forward to accept his fate. What that fate held only Merlin knew, but Draco felt certain he had cast his lot for the good.


	2. Chapter 2

A Beautiful Mind

Peter Pettigrew was aghast as he stood gazing around the empty dungeon. Oh, this was bad, very bad indeed. He quaked with fear as he thought of the wrath of the Dark Lord when he found out young Malfoy had betrayed them all, and was nearly sick. A wave of dizziness swept over him as he contemplated his fate and he swayed unsteadily, reaching out to lean against the wall for support. Surely being the one to find them gone was almost as bad as letting them get away. The Dark Lord would blame him and make him suffer untold tortures. It was not as if it was the first time, he reminded himself as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Whatever his punishment, it couldn't be any worse than cutting off his own hand. He looked at the silvery hand lying against his thigh and shuddered at the memory. He would survive; all he had to do was survive.

Slowly pulling himself together, he stood up, still a bit unsteady on his feet. Momentarily he contemplated running away—he could easily sneak out of the grounds and Apparate to Wales or Scotland to hide out. He had time. They had sent him to check on young Malfoy but then he was supposed to go to the library to pick up Lucius' travelling case. He looked at his pocket watch and saw that he had at least another five minutes or so until they would expect him back. Then he heard voices overhead and knew he was doomed.

He quickly made his way to the entrance as he heard footsteps on the stairs. When he walked through the doorway he was immediately faced with a very annoyed Bellatrix. "T-they've gone! Disappeared!" He cowered before her and she shoved him aside as she stormed into the dungeon to look for herself. "I swear they were gone when I got down here!" Pettigrew wrung his hands pleadingly.

"What on earth is going on down there?" a low voice drawled from above. Pettigrew turned and his face paled as Lucius appeared at the top of the stairs. "Bella?" he stopped when he saw Pettigrew and furrowed his brow as Bellatrix stormed back out the door.

"They've gone! Draco must have helped them escape." She turned an accusing eye on Lucius, whose face turned ashen. "Your son!" she spat at him, as he flew down the steps, brushing past her and slamming the dungeon door against the wall.

"Draco?" He stopped when he realised she was telling the truth. His face was stony when he turned back to face his sister-in-law. "It appears you are correct. They have gone. I doubt that my son would have helped them escape, however. No doubt they kidnapped him to use as a hostage." Pointing his silver cane at Pettigrew's neck, he lifted the other man's chin and growled menacingly. "What happened, Wormtail?"

"I-I don't k-know, Lucius! I swear!" The elder Malfoy stared at him a moment before dropping his cane. Pettigrew collapsed at his feet and began to plead pathetically. "Please…. It wasn't my fault. They were already gone when I opened the door. Please… d-don't hurt me! Have mercy!"

"You'll have no need of my mercy, you blithering heap of garbage," Lucius drawled back at him. "I am sure the Dark Lord will be more than happy to accept your… apologies." He turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs. "You can wait for him in the library, I think. I am sure he'll want to give you his full attention when he arrives."

Bellatrix laughed darkly before poking him with her wand. "Get up, you disgusting creature!" Reluctantly Pettigrew lurched to his feet and made his way up the stairs with Bellatrix's wand at his back. "You will pay for this!"

When they reached the top of the stairs, however, they found Lucius waiting for them at the top. " I think I know a way for Wormtail to make up for his… error." His eyes narrowed and he looked down his nose at the smaller man, whose own eyes were red and puffy as he sniffed noisily, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Lucius' lip curled in disgust. "I think you should go after them. Find them, Wormtail, and bring them back here. Before the Dark Lord returns."

Bellatrix sneered at Lucius. "He's too stupid to find them! We have no idea where they've gone!"

Lucius merely looked at her, replying in a bored tone. "Oh, I think we may have some idea. Follow me." He turned towards the staircase leading up to the first floor and the others followed, Bellatrix still holding her wand at Pettigrew's back.

When they reached the first floor landing, the elder Malfoy turned right and they followed him down the hallway of the North Wing, stopping halfway down at a heavily ornate double door. Clasping one of the knobs he gently turned it and opened the door a fraction to peer inside. The room was empty, so he pulled the door wide open and marched across the carpet to the wardrobe on the far wall.

"Draco's secret escape route from the Manor," he said in explanation as he opened one of the doors, to reveal racks of clothes and shoes. Noting that the contents appeared to be somewhat uncharacteristically dishevelled, he moved past them to the back wall and lit his wand. Bellatrix remained by the door, peering after him, and he called back to her with some smugness. "They've been here. The trapdoor has been opened recently!" Making his way back out through the clothes, he stepped out into the room again and carefully brushed back his hair.

"Where does the passage lead to?' Bellatrix asked, still peering inside the wardrobe as if looking for clues.

"To the gate by the west entrance. They can't have gone far." He turned to Pettigrew then. "You need to go after them, Wormtail. Bring them back!" Bellatrix stepped back quickly as he shoved the other man into the wardrobe. Pettigrew pulled out his wand and quickly dove into its depths as Lucius added threateningly, "And don't you dare hurt my son! Or you will pay dearly."

Draco looked around cautiously as they made their way out of the underbrush. They had come out of the tunnel by the west gate, which was quite secluded from the road, serving merely as an entryway to gardeners and other servants. As he peered around him in the early the morning light, the others moved up behind him, Harry coming to stand by his side.

"Where are we?" Harry looked around hesitantly. "Are we safe here?"

"Yes, this is just a servants' entrance and it's far too early for them to be around." Draco suddenly pulled out his wand as he heard a rustle in the bushes, but it was only a rabbit. "We're west of the Manor. No one knows about that tunnel so we should be safe for awhile." He turned to face them and dropped the hand holding his wand to his side. "I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible, however."

"He can't come with us, Harry!" Ron sneered at Draco before looking to Hermione for support. "I don't trust him. Not a bit!"

"He helped us escape, didn't he?" Hermione looked over at Harry and shrugged. "But, I agree to a point. How do we know we can trust him?"

Draco looked at them impassively as they discussed the merits of trusting him, trying not to get annoyed. If they didn't get away from the Manor soon, his father would be sure to track them down. Time was therefore of the essence and he needed to find a way to prove to them that he was serious. After awhile he realised he had several options, the strongest of which was to offer to undergo questioning under Veritaserum. But it would be difficult to access the potion—he would have to go back to the Manor to steal some. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to grab his emergency potions kit and deliberated his other options. He could give them his wand, which he really wanted to avoid, given the imminent danger they were in, or he could make an Unbreakable Vow. Quickly making his decision, he stepped forward to interrupt.

"I can understand why you don't trust me," he began, "but I assure you I am being completely honest." Ron sneered and was about to retort, when Draco held his hand up. "Please let me finish. I assume you don't have any Veritaserum, so I would like to offer to make an Unbreakable Vow." The others stared at him in shock. Such a Vow could only be broken by death.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Are you sure, Malfoy? Do you even know what is involved in making an Unbreakable Vow?" she asked him seriously.

He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. "Of course I do. And I am willing to do it if it will make you trust me."

"The fact that you're even willing to make the Vow makes me want to believe you." Harry stepped forward and looked into his eyes, trying to gauge his sincerity. Draco gazed back coolly, his look belying the small flame of hope beginning to rise within him.

He searched Harry's eyes for long moments, trying to decipher what lay behind. The other man's eyes bore into him and he felt himself being searched soul-deep. He wondered if Harry was a Legilimens and shivered slightly at the thought, but then found himself dropping all his mental barriers one by one, to allow the other to search his innermost secrets. Locked in the gaze of those deep green eyes he drifted into his thoughts, feeling a presence that was at once gentle yet relentless move lightly but swiftly through his mind, scattering his thoughts on the soft breeze that floated in its wake. He felt tranquil, elated almost, as the presence glowed and seemed to spread out within him. He welcomed its presence and it acknowledged his acceptance, gently glowing the colour of the rising sun before disappearing with a sigh.

"I don't think we'll be requiring the Unbreakable Vow." Draco was jolted back to the present as Harry drew away from his gaze and turned to speak to the others. "He's telling the truth." Draco looked over at Ron and Hermione, who glanced at each other knowingly before nodding at Harry.

"Good. We really need to get out of here," Ron looked relieved and turned to Hermione. "Where to Hermione?"

She appeared to think for a few seconds until Ron cut in. "I know! What about Shell Cottage? It's protected by a Fidelius Charm, but I am the Secret Keeper." He looked questioningly around at the others.

"Fine with me." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, who merely shrugged.

"It's as good a place as any," she replied before turning to Draco. "Bill and Fleur live at Shell Cottage." Draco blanched at the mention of Ron's older brother. He had been directly responsible for Fenrir Greyback entering Hogwarts last year, one of the results of which was permanent disfigurement to Bill's face.

Hermione frowned at him, before suddenly realised his predicament. "Greyback's attack on Bill," she breathed, looking around at Harry and Ron. "He's never going to let Malfoy anywhere near the place!"

Ron groaned, then sneered as he remembered Bill's torn and bloody face as he recuperated in the Hogwort's infirmary. "That's right! You bloody arse! You're responsible for Bill's face. I don't know how you can dare to even come near-"

"Ron, it's ancient history. Malfoy has paid for his sins and now wants to make up for it!" Harry stared Ron down as the other boy huffed in rage. "Besides, you're the Secret Keeper. If you let him in, Bill won't have a choice. We'll just have to deal with it when we get there."

Hermione stepped forward then. "I agree with Harry. We just need to get out of here before we're followed." Ron looked resigned but continued to cast nasty looks towards Draco, who felt sick at the thought of meeting Bill face-to-face. He had spent a lot of time going over his past deeds, especially those involving Dumbledore's death, and he was yet to come to terms with his immense guilt. Changing sides had gone some way to alleviating the pain, but there was still a long way to go.

He knew he should say something, but his mind was blank. Finally, he spoke. "Weasley, I-I'm sorry. I know it means nothing to you, but…"

Ron cut him off. "Tell that to Bill," he sneered and turned back to Hermione, who had flicked her wand to conjure some parchment and a quill. Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was going to be a very long day.

"Ron, you'll have to write down the address for us." Ron grabbed the parchment and quickly wrote down the address, which the others passed between them, memorising it. When they were done Hermione cast a quick Incendio, causing the parchment to erupt into flames, the blackened remains of which fluttered to the ground in a wisp of black smoke.

"Ready?" Ron asked, looking around as the others nodded. Grabbing Harry's and Draco's arms, and with Hermione hanging onto his elbow, he turned on the spot and they Disapparated, landing a few moments later on the front path of Shell Cottage.

Bill spotted them through the kitchen window and ran out to greet them. "What on earth are you lot doing here?" He backed up when he saw Draco and looked around at them, brows furrowed. "You've taken a prisoner?"

"No, no," Harry reassured him, "Malfoy has switched sides. He helped us escape." Bill shot him an unbelieving look, which Harry ignored. "He's staying with us for the time being." Bill was staring at Draco with malice in his eyes, but Draco remained calm, his eyes cast down, afraid to look the other man in the face.

"I hope you don't mind us just showing up like this," Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "We, er… we were attacked and taken to the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy here saved us."

"Bellatrix Crucio'd Hermione until she was unconscious." Ron moved to put his arm around her, before looking back at Bill. His older brother was still staring coldly at Draco, but turned back to Hermione at Ron's words.

Walking over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her worriedly. "How do you feel, Hermione? Come on, let's get you inside." He gently gripped her elbow and led her to the house, as the others followed. Draco's shoulders sagged with relief. It wouldn't be easy and he knew he would have to deal with his guilt at some stage, but he was momentarily relieved that Bill was at least allowing him into his house.

Bill led them into a small but cosy living room and bade them sit down. "Fleur will be so glad to see you. She'll be in soon. She's just gathering herbs in the back garden." He sat down in an armchair by the fireplace and crossed his legs. "So, what happened?"

As they explained how they had been captured by Fenrir Greyback and hauled off to Malfoy Manor, and the events that followed, Bill's eyes grew wide and he sat forward in alarm. "Oh my God, it's a wonder you escaped at all! You were nearly killed!"

"Malfoy can take the credit for preventing that nasty little scenario." Harry looked over at Draco with appreciation in his eyes. "Without his help we'd still be rotting in that dungeon, waiting for Voldemort to come and kill us." Draco looked at the floor, his face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He'd never been the object of Potter's thanks or his appreciation, and he liked it. Harry leaned across the couch they were sharing and put his hand on Draco's leg. "Really, Malfoy, we owe you our lives. Thanks." When Draco looked up, the other man was smiling at him, and his eyes promised a much longer conversation—later-about just why Draco had done that. Draco shifted nervously. He wasn't sure he wanted to impart that piece of information just yet.

Recovering himself, he shrugged again. "Just because my father is a Death Eater, doesn't mean I have to be."

Fleur entered then, exclaiming her joy at the top of her voice. 'Oh, mes amies! Eet ees soo wonderful to see you!" She hugged them each in turn, but stopped when she reached Draco. "I am afraid I 'ave not 'ad the pleasure of making this young man's aquaintance." She held out her hand and Draco stood and took it.

"Draco Malfoy, Madame. Very pleased to meet you." He bent and kissed her hand and she fluttered her eyelashes in pleasure at the gesture. "Well, well, per'aps you boys could learn a leetle som'sing from this handsome young man!" She looked over at Ron and Harry, amusement playing around the edges of her face.

"Gerroff, who do you think we are?" Ron guffawed, before Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs. "I agree, Fleur. I would be very nice to be shown some courtesy occasionally." She flipped her hair back imperiously and stood up from her chair. "Can I help you with the tea?" she asked, following Fleur into the kitchen.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Malfoy! Bloody hell, as if I don't cop it enough already!"

Draco smirked slightly but held his tongue, contenting himself with sitting back and enjoying his moment of one-upmanship. If nothing else, his pureblood upbringing had taught him impeccable manners, which were always a hit with the ladies.

Harry just laughed at the look on Ron's face and shook his head. "Give up now, mate. It's a losing battle." He looked sideways at Draco and winked, an action that was strangely intimate, Draco thought.

Bill sighed and got up. "I better go help too. Ron, why don't you come along and make yourself useful, get up a few brownie points, eh?" Ron groaned at that, but got up anyway and followed Bill out of the room.

Draco stood up after Bill made his exit and walked over to the window to admire the garden. Although it was only early Spring, the garden beds were awash with myriad colours as tiny buds strove to lift their heads to the sun, surrounded by the lush green foliage of a country garden in early bloom. He sighed as he remembered the rose garden at the Manor, realising that it would be a long time, if ever, before he would admire their beauty again. He started when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Harry standing behind him.

"Malfoy," he began awkwardly, shifting his feet. "I know you were telling the truth, that you really do want to switch sides…." He looked out at the garden then, avoiding Draco's eyes. "I performed Legilimancy on you—"

"I know," Draco cut in, "I felt you." He looked at Harry, who continued to look out at the garden.

"What I don't understand…." He did look directly at Draco then, "Is why?"

Draco felt himself blush and looked quickly away. If Harry had seen into his mind, how could he not have picked up that tiny detail? He certainly wasn't about to explain it, so he improvised. "I realised that my father was wrong, that the Dark Lord was a bigoted, crazy lunatic bent on killing off half the wizarding world." He glanced quickly at Harry before moving over to the fireplace. "I couldn't live with being a part of that."

"Why didn't you approach us sooner?" Harry furrowed his brows and scratched his neck.

"Like you would have welcomed me with open arms!" Draco snorted in response. Honestly, as if Harry would have even listened to him!

Harry hung his head, nodding slightly. "You're right, of course. We wouldn't have." He looked up then, his eyes questioning. "But there was something else. Something I couldn't quite pin down when I was wading through your mind." He flushed slightly as if embarrassed by his intrusion into Draco's thoughts, and Draco thought he saw a hint of hope in the other boy's eyes. He remained silent, though, as Harry continued to elaborate. "I-I… thought I saw…. " He turned away then, and looked back out the window.

"What did you see, Harry?" Harry turned sharply at the sound of his given name to find Draco looking at him steadily.

"I saw…." Harry swallowed deeply before continuing. "I-I'm not sure… but I think I saw…." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It was… I saw…." Swallowing again, he opened his eyes and looked Draco directly in the eye. "Love. I saw love." He turned away then, and Draco shuddered as he felt himself completely exposed. Exposed and vulnerable. The Dark Lord could take him now for all he cared, because the earth was going to swallow him up anyway. He closed his eyes and wished for immediate, painless death.

After a few endless moments, Draco opened his eyes to see Harry still looking out the window. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He took a step forward, not sure what he was doing. Then suddenly the kitchen door swung open and Fleur entered with a tray of scones and jam, followed by Hermione and Ron with the tea.

"'ere we are! Lots of fresh tea to 'elp you recover!" Fleur exclaimed, placing the tray on the coffee table, and Draco turned away and tried to regather his composure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shell Cottage

Draco walked into the living room to find Harry huddled together with Ron and Hermione by the bay window. When they saw him they stopped talking and Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. This had been going on for several days now and he was getting well and truly fed up by it. He knew from Snape that they were searching for Horcruxes and he wanted to help, but the trio were being very closed-mouth about their quest.

He had confided in Snape several months ago when he had begun to question his loyalties, and the older man, who had turned out to be a spy for the Order, had done much to assist him on his personal journey of self-awareness. Though it had taken him many weeks to admit that he wanted to switch sides and even longer to admit why, he had eventually come to accept his new fate and Snape had confided in him that he was a spy for the Order and also about the trio's search for the last remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. Now all he had to do was convince the others to let him help. Sighing heavily, he picked up a copy of the Prophet from a side table and settled into an armchair, resigning himself to further rejection.

Hermione stood up and Draco could see her regarding him out of the corner of his eye. Finally she turned to the others. "I'm going to make some tea."

"I'll help," Ron replied quickly, moving to follow her as she walked out towards the kitchen.

Draco put the paper down on his lap and let his head fall back against the chair. "You know, you don't have to be all secretive," he said finally, looking over to where Harry sat, rifling through some parchment. The other boy looked up and frowned at him as he continued, "I know about the Horcruxes."

Harry's brows shot up and he stood up then, walking over to stand in front of Draco. "How do you know about those? Who told you?" He crossed his arms and stared down at Draco expectantly.

"Professor Snape," was all Draco said in reply. He looked at Harry measuringly, trying to gauge how much to tell the other boy about what he knew.

"What would he know about the Horcruxes?" Harry moved slightly backwards to sit on the edge of the coffee table, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward, frowning.

"He said they are objects that hold pieces of the Dark Lord's—sorry, You-Know-Who's-soul and that you've already found most of them. I also know you suspect that two of the remaining ones are relics of the Founders." Draco's face watched carefully for Harry's reaction, but the other boy's face was closed, so he continued. "I have some ideas about where those two might be found. But I can't help you if you continue to shut me out of your little discussions."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with a frown. "Look, Malfoy. I know you're telling the truth about your allegiance, but I'm having a hard time convincing Ron and Hermione to let you in on our quest."

"It's Draco." Harry looked up sharply, then nodded shortly as Draco continued. "And you've seen inside my mind, Harry. What more proof do they need?"

"I know, and I have argued your case constantly over the past few days, trust me." Harry cheeks were slightly pink and Draco felt warmed that the other boy would defend him to his friends. "Look, I'm sure they'll come around, but it might take some time. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me your ideas about the whereabouts of the Horcruxes."

Ron burst through the door but stopped short at Harry's words. "He knows about the Horcruxes?" The redhead looked from Harry to Draco, his eyes wide, then he frowned. "You told him, Harry? I thought we hadn't decided yet…."

"He already knew. Snape told him."

"What? How did he know?" Ron stood thinking over this new development, looking around as Hermione entered the room with the tea.

She looked around, frowning. "What's going on?" She put the tray down on the coffee table and Harry got up to move to the other armchair.

"Malfoy—sorry, Draco—" he shot an apologetic look at Draco before continuing, "knows about the Horcruxes," Harry replied. Ron gave Harry a look,and Hermione was regarding Draco with not a little consternation. "Snape told him. Dumbledore must have told Snape about them last year." Harry heaved a sigh as he leaned back into the chair.

Tired of being talked about yet again as if he wasn't there, Draco sat forward and cleared his throat to get their attention. "I have been talking to Snape about changing sides for months. I know he's a spy for the Order. I want to help."

"You mean, he used to be a spy! The man killed Dumbledore for God's sake!" Ron shot back angrily. "There's no way he's getting back into the Order now."

Draco was confused, so he looked over at Harry, who was frowning. "Dumbledore and Snape had a pact," Draco continued. "Dumbledore was dying anyway, and had asked Snape to do it." They all looked shocked at that point and Ron's mouth was agape in bewilderment. "Y-you… you didn't know?" Draco blanched at that point and blinked several times before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Look, you can perform Legilimency on me again if you don't believe me."

He looked at each of them in turn, daring them to challenge him yet again. Finally, Harry stood up. "I trust him," said Harry, before turning to Ron and Hermione. "He's been telling the truth so far. Why would he lie about something so important? Besides, whether or not Snape had a pact has nothing to do with the Horcruxes."

"Fine," Ron replied shortly. "I'll trust him, but I don't have to like him."

Hermione shot Ron a look and he quickly closed his mouth. "Okay, Harry," she said, sitting down on the edge of the couch with her tea. "We'll give him a chance. But he's your responsibility."

Draco shook his head slightly and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." He got up and poured himself some tea before sitting back and regarding them calmly. "And I have some ideas you might be interested in."

"Do you know where the Horcruxes are?" Hermione asked politely, obviously trying her best to be amenable.

They settled down into a convivial discussion then as Draco aired his views about possible locations. Bill had gone to work and Fleur was over at The Burrow, so they had the house to themselves for the day. It was the perfect opportunity to make plans. The trio had already suspected that Helga Hufflepuff's cup was located in the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts, and Draco corroborated their suspicion, having overheard his aunt discussing the cup and Gryffindor's sword on several occasions. They'd had no idea about how to gain access to the vault, though, and Draco was again forthcoming with a plan of action.

"Bellatrix is my aunt. I can get in easily." He sipped his tea not a little smugly. The others stared at him in astonishment. He shrugged at their response. "My father won't have reported my disappearance. He'll be looking for me. But he won't be looking at Gringotts—at least, not until after I've been there and he finds out."

Hermione appeared to be considering his suggestion. "But even if she is family, why would they let you in? I've heard their vault has very strong security."

"And how would the rest of us get in?" Harry added. "I can go under the invisibility cloak but what about Ron and Hermione?"

"To answer the first question, we forge a letter of entry. I am well enough known at Gringotts and I've been sent to collect items from the Lestrange vault before. No one should be the wiser." Draco continued to sip his tea as the others took in this information.

"So, I go under the Invisibility Cloak, that's easy enough." Harry looked at the others, who nodded. "Ron and Hermione could disguise themselves, I suppose, but what excuse would you have for bringing visitors?'

"Do you think it wise to bring too many people?" Draco replied. "How will we all fit into the cart. It's a long way down to their vault."

Hermione lifted herself up from the couch and helped herself to biscuits. "Maybe we should act as lookouts. You know, stay on the surface and make sure no one follows or suspects."

Draco and Harry both nodded at this, but Ron looked mutinous. "What? And leave Harry alone with Malfoy? Are you crazy, Hermione?" He looked over at Harry incredulously. 'You can't be serious?"

"Oh, for God's sake Ron, we've discussed this time and again. Let it go, alright?" Harry glowered at him in exasperation as he put his empty tea-cup on the table. "Malfoy—Draco-and I will be fine. You can only fit two besides the goblin in the cart anyway. You two can stake out the entrance to Gringotts and warn us if Malfoy senior or any other Death Eaters show up."

"Good idea," Draco concurred. "It would look suspicious if I took visitors, anyway. I'm on an errand to a high security vault, after all. Everyone at Gringotts knows how particular my aunt is."

They debated the finer points of their plan until the early evening when Bill and Fleur returned. It had been decided that Ron and Hermione would cast Disillusionment charms on themselves and one would wait outside Gringotts to watch for Death Eater activity, while the other would survey the main interior of the bank. Hermione had come up with the brilliant idea of using the DA coins to communicate should something go wrong, and they continued to work on various contingency plans after dinner in Hermione's room. When they had finally planned as much as they could, Hermione went away to charm the coins while the others worked on forging the entry parchment.

"When do we do this?" Draco asked, finally satisfied that he had replicated his aunt's signature. He'd had to use a somewhat Dark spell he had learned from his father, as the tellers at Gringotts were very exacting in their identification processes. The spell was strengthened by the addition of a magical moniker obtained from a strand of his aunt's hair Draco had found on his robes.

"Tomorrow," Harry answered with conviction. The others looked at him, wide-eyed.

"B-But, we're not nearly prepared enough!" Ron sputtered.

Draco looked pensively down at his lap for a few moments before deciding Harry was perhaps right. "I guess the sooner we do this the better. The longer we wait, the more room we give You Know Who to find us."

Ron looked doubtful, but eventually concurred. When Hermione returned, she also agreed with them and set about transfiguring some clothes for Draco to wear on his mission. He'd come to Shell Cottage with only the clothes on his back and his wand, and Hermione had been transfiguring Harry's clothes to fit him since they arrived.

"You'll have to dress as would be expected," Hermione looked at Draco enquiringly and he thought for a moment before answering.

"We always wear formal day robes for trips to Diagon Alley and Gringotts." He smiled wryly. "Mostly black of course, and always impeccably tailored."

Hermione cocked her head and appeared to size him up. "Probably best to transfigure the robes you arrived in, then." Draco nodded and walked out the room to retrieve his freshly laundered robes from his bedroom. He sighed resignedly when he pulled them out of the wardrobe. He'd been wearing Harry's jeans and sweaters—expertly refitted to his size-for several days and had grown accustomed to the comfort. He'd never worn Muggle clothes before and was surprised at how easily he'd gotten used to them. When he returned a few minutes later, he handed the robes to Hermione, who held them up to look at them more closely.

"So, what do formal day robes look like?" Hermione, being Muggle-born, had little experience with such things.

"Well, I'm of age now, so I would wear something along the same lines as my father. Long coat, buttoned up to the neck in silver, wizard trousers and back silk shirt under." Hermione screwed up her face in concentration as she cast the spells to transfigure his casual robes into elegant day robes. Eventually she was satisfied, also transforming his shoes into highly polished black boots for the occasion. She sent Draco off to try them on.

When he returned they all gasped. He looked like a younger version of his father, but much more handsome and with shorter hair. "Oh, my! You could be a young Lucius!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco grinned ruefully. He may not want to be like his father but his appearance he couldn't help. He turned to Harry, whose mouth had dropped open in amazement. Draco had matured significantly over the last summer and was as tall and broad as his father, but with more finely chiselled features. He filled out the elegant day robes nicely and couldn't help but bask a little in their appreciation of his appearance.

"So, I suppose I look impressive enough?" he enquired rhetorically.

"Oh, I think you'll do." Hermione smiled shyly at him, the look on her face shamelessly covetous. Draco nearly gagged to himself, but managed to smile politely instead. Ron actually did gag at her look, before sneering at Draco threateningly.

"Yeah, er… You do look very impressive." Harry was looking at him curiously, as if he'd never seen him before and Draco realised that the other boy had never seen him out of school robes, except for the casual robes he'd been wearing on the day of their escape.

Draco gave him a quick nod, then smirked slightly. "High praise from the Boy Who Lived, I'm sure." Harry's face coloured a little and he looked back at the parchment, which had been set aside to dry. Draco warmed inwardly when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other boy sneak several more glances as Draco pretended to brush non-existent lint from his sleeve.

"Well, we all ought to be getting off to bed, I suppose." Harry cleared his throat as he got up and moved to the bedroom the three boys shared across the hall. He and Draco were in the two single beds and Ron slept in a cot that had been set up under the window. It was fairly cramped, but they didn't mind because at least it was safe there. The others soon followed and it wasn't long before they were all tucked in, though Draco knew he would get very little sleep that night.

As he lay on his back, listening to the soft breathing of his room-mates, he contemplated the stroke of providence that had led him to this point. Certainly he had been waiting for just such a chance for several months now, but he really hadn't thought fate would honour his wishes so easily. He wondered if his father was more worried or relieved that he had made his escape, though it had occurred to him that the older man might think the trio had kidnapped him and taken him as hostage.

He had spoken to his father about his fears and Lucius had listened attentively and with grave concern. He'd told Draco of his own fears—that the Dark Lord had become mentally unstable, that his goals were no longer about being a pureblood, having more to do with revenge against Harry than anything else. Draco had questioned his father about the possibility of going into hiding, of getting away from their megalomaniacal leader, but Lucius had just sighed and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, explaining that allegiance to the Dark Lord is allegiance for life. One either is with him, or against him. Lucius himself had burnt too many bridges to change sides at that point, and even if he did change to the Light, he would be as good as dead, for the Dark Lord did not take kindly to traitors. Draco blanched at that last thought, for if anyone was a traitor, it was he, at least as far as the Dark Lord was concerned. He could only hope his father would cover his tracks for as long as possible.

A moaning sound from his left made Draco sit up and peer through the semi-dark at Harry's bed. Harry moaned a lot in his sleep and Draco wondered if the other boy's dreams were full of dark, fearful things, as Draco's own sometimes were. He stared more intently across at Harry as his moans became louder and almost got out of bed to check on him. Harry was thrashing slightly in his sleep and Draco's heart went out to him in sympathy. Theirs was a lost childhood that could never be reclaimed and they were all tainted by an insidious Darkness that seemed to leak in and around every corner of their lives. The inescapable Darkness. Insidious because it was more soul-destroying than a Dementer's Kiss, more mind-numbing than one hundred Imperius Curses, and more omniscient than the strongest Legilimens. Draco shuddered as he felt the cool hand of Darkness steel across his consciousness, calling him to its depths. He closed his eyes and pictured the Light beaming down on him, and the Darkness slowly disappeared.

He opened his eyes to find that Harry had quietened. Draco lay back against his pillow and tried to think of a future without Darkness. Whatever that future was, wherever it might lead him, he knew one thing. The future could only become worth saving, worth living, through Harry, and as Draco drifted into sleep, he sighed in contentment, knowing finally he was doing the right thing.

A/N: Like what you've read so far? Please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pieces of Ash

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, Pettigrew stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He leaned over and gasped deeply in an attempt to quell the stitch in his side. The tunnel had been long and winding and this was the second time he had made the trip in three days. He was all but exhausted from the effort. The first time he'd gone down the tunnel was when Lucius had forced him through the trapdoor to chase after the young escapees. He hadn't been successful, though, and had returned to a furious Bellatrix and the more menacingly quiet disgust of Lucius.

When the Dark Lord had finally arrived at the Manor, his wrath was a fearful sight, and Pettigrew had been forced to suffer the Cruciatus Curse until he screamed for mercy. Finally, the Dark Lord had regarded him with loathing and had him thrown in the dungeon. He had rotted there for almost three days with barely any food or drink, and by the third day he'd believed he was doomed. His fear abated somewhat, however, when, early on the third morning, Lucius himself had come down with a bowl of food. Pettigrew grovelled thankfully at his feet before taking the bowl and tipping its contents greedily into his mouth.

Lucius observed his behaviour with distaste, looking away at the manacles on the wall as he spoke. "Wormtail, my son still has not been found."

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me any more," Pettigrew begged in between mouthfuls, food slopping messily over his chin.

Lucius wrinkled his nose and continued. "I want my son. Now." He turned back to look at the smaller man, who quaked under his gaze. "I want you to track them down and bring them back."

Pettigrew began to tremble violently then. "But there was no trace! It could take weeks!"

Lucius held up a hand to cut him off. "You have one week. If you do not find them in that time, I will personally see to it that you suffer the consequences." He threw down a wand at Pettigrew's feet before sweeping out of the dungeon, leaving the door open and Pettigrew whimpering in a heap on the floor. As Lucius' steps faded into the distance, he picked up his wand and placed it carefully in his pocket as he contemplated the task he had been given.

He had no doubt that the young escapees had long since gone into hiding again. Deliberating over his options, he thought he might try the Weasley place first, although he doubted they would head to such an obvious target. Most likely they had Apparated to an unplottable location somewhere and he would have no hope of finding them at all. When no other options seemed immediately plausible, he decided it might be best to retrace his steps down the tunnel to the point where they'd escaped. Hopefully he would find some clues this time. He had to admit that he hadn't looked very closely at the area on his first visit, distracted as he was by his trepidation at what would happen when Lucius learned of his failure to capture them.

After finishing off his food, he made his way up the dungeon stairs and moved quietly toward the main staircase, which he climbed quickly before heading down the North Wing hallway to young Malfoy's bedroom. Climbing through the trap door at the back of the wardrobe, he once again made his way down the tunnel to the heavy door at the end. The path beyond the tunnel door was empty of course. It was early and the gardeners wouldn't be starting for some time yet. Pulling the door wide open, he stepped out, wand at the ready. A scan of the surrounding area revealed no movement, so he walked out into the clearing. Wearily, he paced along the western perimeter of the Manor's stone fence, wondering what he should be looking for. Scanning the area, it looked much as it had on his prior journey—a grassy knoll with a path beaten through it that led to and beyond the surrounding copse of trees that shielded the Manor from the world of Muggles on the other side.

Resigning himself to returning empty-handed yet again, he turned back towards the tunnel door and made his way slowly across the still-dewy grass. He had almost reached the door when his attention was caught by a wisp of ash floating over the ground in the light morning breeze. Frowning, he moved towards it, noticing as he got closer that there were several charred pieces of parchment lying on the ground next to a used quill. Curious, he picked up one of the pieces and held it up to the light. It was charred almost black but there was the hint of some writing on a small section near the edge. Leaning over, he scanned the ground again and eventually picked up two more burnt bits of parchment, which he dropped into his pocket before heading back to the tunnel. Perhaps Lucius or Bellatrix could make out what the writing meant, and if it turned out to be what he thought it was, he might be saved after all.

Cheered by his discovery, he hurried back through the tunnel, panting heavily as he climbed the stairs at the other end, and alighted through the wardrobe trapdoor, wading through the racks of clothes to its entrance. Stepping down onto the carpet he made haste out of the room and down to the library to show Lucius his precious clue.

Moments later he was timidly knocking on the door of the library. Upon hearing Lucius' "Enter" he carefully opened the door and slipped into the room, moving quickly across to where the elder Malfoy sat at his desk. Bellatrix was pulling a book from one of the shelves and turned on him as he entered.

"What do you think you're doing, you snivelling little worm?" she sneered at him. "What pathetic little story have you concocted for us this time?"

"Just a moment, Bella, let's hear what he has to say." Lucius stood and walked forward to stand directly in front of the smaller man. "So, Wormtail, what is it? What did you find?"

Pettigrew cowered before Lucius. "I-I found these." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the burnt parchment pieces and handed them to Lucius, who looked at them curiously. "I-It might be a clue to their whereabouts," Pettigrew said hopefully, his eyes moving swiftly from Lucius to Bellatrix and back again.

Lucius passed the pieces to his sister-in-law, frowning slightly." Could it be a secret address, Bella? What do you think?"

"It's hard to tell, most of the writing has been burnt off." Bellatrix took the pieces over to the window and held them up to the light. "The only letters that remain are A-L-L." She turned back towards them then, and smiled deviously. "But a simple repairing charm may fix it." Placing the parchment pieces on a small table by the sofa, she flicked her wand. "Reparo!" The parchment pieces shifted and quickly knitted back together, the sooty colour fading before being replaced by black ink on a cream background. Lucius walked over to join her, leaning forward over the table to read the words that had been revealed. "Shell Cottage, Tinworth, Cornwall."

He picked up the parchment and smiled slightly. "Bella, you stay here and wait with Cissa. I think Wormtail and I are going to take a little journey." He walked over to Pettigrew, who was simpering and nodding eagerly. "Tell Cissa we'll be back soon," he said, looking back at Bellatrix as he steered Pettigrew out of the room. When they reached the front foyer, Lucius pulled his cloak off its hook and draped it over his shoulders before turning to his diminutive companion. Placing his hand gingerly on Pettigrew's shoulder, he turned on the spot and they Disapparated.

After several moments they found themselves in a cottage garden facing a small but neat house. Upon hearing voices, Lucius quickly moved behind a nearby tree, motioning to Pettigrew to do the same. The voices were drifting around the side of the house from the back garden and after a few moments they could make out the younger Malfoy's voice, causing Pettigrew to nearly shriek with glee, "They are here! They are here!"

Lucius hissed at the other man to be quiet, slapping him sharply across the back of the head as he did so. Pettigrew winced and cowered, but didn't say anything further. Slowly, Lucius moved away from the tree and followed the voices around the side of the house, motioning for Pettigrew to follow. The path down the side of the house was overgrown with foliage and they had to step carefully to avoid falling into the bushes. Luckily it was still early and the curtains hadn't yet been drawn. Nevertheless, they kept their heads down out of the way of prying eyes as they crept towards the voices.

Finally, when they reached the point where the side and back walls of the house met, Lucius put out his hand to stop the other man before peering carefully around the corner. The Weasley boy and the Mudblood were walking down the back stairs towards where Draco and Harry Potter stood consulting a piece of parchment. Lucius waited barely a moment before stepping out and pointing his wand at them. "Well, well, Draco, what do we have here?" Pettigrew stepped out from behind him, a malicious grin spreading across his face, as the four young people turned sharply towards them.

Draco had woken to the sound of running water and, rolling over to his side, noted that the other beds were already empty. Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched languidly. It was still chilly so he threw on a sweater over his t-shirt before heading for the bathroom, where Harry was just coming out, rubbing his face with a towel.

"Morning," Harry mumbled through the folds of the towel, before shaking it out and throwing over his shoulder. "Ron and Hermione are already downstairs. We need to get going as soon as we can." He brushed past Draco, who continued on towards the bathroom, where he quickly performed his ablutions. Returning to the bedroom, he dressed in the robes Hermione had transfigured for him and checked his reflection in the mirror, then headed out the door and down to the kitchen.

Ron was pouring tea into mugs as Harry and Hermione helped themselves to warm crumpets. Draco joined them, muttering hasty good mornings between sips of tea as the others greeted him. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment as she ate and began going through her checklist.

"Harry, you have your Invisibility Cloak?" She went back to her list when he nodded. "Draco, you look about right. Have you got your coin?"

"Check." He pulled it out of the inside pocket of his jacket and Hermione glanced up at him and nodded.

"Okay, I've got my bag with everything else we might need in it. So it looks like we're set." Satisfied, she folded the parchment and rose from the table.

Downing the rest of his tea and the last bite of his crumpet, Draco followed, glancing quickly at Harry and Ron, who were still finishing off their breakfast.

"Gives us a minute, Hermione! You'll give me indigestion!" Ron pushed a huge chunk of crumpet into his mouth. "What's the hurry?" Hermione gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes at Harry as the latter boy rose from the table and headed out the door sniggering.

She looked back at Ron, clearly annoyed. "We need to Apparate to Charing Cross Road before there are too many Muggles about. You know that Ron!" Grabbing the empty cups, she walked over to the sink as Harry and Draco made their way out the door.

"We'll meet you out back," Harry called out as he followed Draco down the hall.

Out in the back garden the grass was still dewy and Draco felt slightly chilled, even in his wool coat. He shivered slightly and Harry looked at him, frowning. "You okay?" Draco nodded, thinking perhaps he was just nervous. Their plan was a good one, but it was not foolproof by any means. He was fairly certain that the forged magical signature on the Gringotts parchment would stand up to scrutiny but they still didn't know whether there might be some other kind of security on the vault itself that could prove problematic. Although he had been to the vault before, he was uncertain whether Bellatrix had arranged for his entry beforehand. Well, they would worry about that if and when it happened, he thought ruefully.

Draco pulled out the parchment with the signature and checked it again, Harry looking over his shoulder to admire his handiwork. "She has awful writing," Harry commented.

Draco smirked at him. "Matches the rest of her." Harry grinned and then turned as Ron and Hermione made their way down the path towards them.

"Are we ready?" Hermione looked around them and they all nodded, Harry pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his shirt. Draco folded up the parchment and was putting it back in his pocket when a voice startled him. "Well, well, Draco, what do we have here?" They all looked up in shock as the elder Malfoy stepped around the side of the house and pointed his wand at them, followed by a snickering Pettigrew.

Sizing up the situation in a glance, Draco grabbed Harry and turned on the spot, Disapparating them, the stunning spell that had been cast at them landing with a crack on the tree behind them instead. As Draco felt himself squeezing through space, he hoped fervently that Hermione and Ron had gotten away. Within moments they had landed on Charing Cross Road outside the door of the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry immediately threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself as Draco let go of his arm. In a matter of moments, Hermione joined them, dragging an unconscious Ron by the arm. She collapsed immediately onto the footpath and began trying to revive him.

Quickly looking around him, Draco noticed several Muggles walking down the street towards them. "You can't be seen!" He whispered urgently at Hermione. "You have to hide."

"Let's pull him into the Leaky Cauldron before anyone sees him," Harry replied and Draco could feel the rustle of the Invisibility Cloak at his side.

"No!" Draco's voice stopped them as they began to haul Ron towards the door. "You three can't be seen in there, or in Diagon Alley. It'll jeopardise everything!" Hermione looked up at him, then at Ron.

"He's right. We need to go." Grabbing Ron again by the arm she stood up and looked at Draco. "Use the coin to contact us when you get out of Gringotts," she said before Disapparating again.

"Oh, God, what do we do now?" Harry groaned, brushing against Draco's arm through the Cloak.

"We do what we came here to do," Draco answered and turned on his heel to walk into the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gringotts

The Leaky Cauldron was fairly quiet, with only a few patrons scattered about, most eating breakfast or sipping tea. Draco closed the door after holding it just long enough for Harry to step through, and walked quickly across the room to the exit. Tom, the barman, barely looked up as they swept past, and the others seemed preoccupied with their meals. So it was with a sigh of relief that Draco stepped out of the exit and into the small rear courtyard to face the wall separating them from Diagon Alley.

Tapping a brick near the top of the wall, he watched as the bricks began to shift and relocate, eventually leaving an opening large enough for them to walk through into Diagon Alley. Draco stepped through, momentarily feeling Harry's hand on his back, letting him know the invisible boy was immediately behind him. The street was almost empty, as it was still quite early, and several of the shops hadn't opened yet. As Draco walked in the direction of Gringotts he couldn't help but notice the dilapidated air of many of the buildings, compared to his last visit. Several of the shops had 'closed' signs in their dark windows and the Apothecary now had bars on its windows.

The few people who graced the street looked slightly different too—more guarded, perhaps, their eyes darting about as if expecting to be surprised at any moment. The entire effect made Draco shudder and he quickened his steps towards their destination. They were almost at the bank when Draco caught sight of a Death Eater heading in their direction. He nudged Harry gently, whispering, "Death Eater at two o'clock."

"Who is he?" hissed Harry through the Cloak. "I recognise him."

"Travers," Draco barely breathed his reply, trying with all his might to continue on his way as inconspicuously as possible. "I don't want him to see me. He probably thinks I've been captured." Draco moved quickly to walk along the side of a nearby shop and stopped to cast a quick Disillusionment charm over himself. "I don't think he saw me," he whispered when Travers walked past without looking in their direction.

"Looks like he's going to Gringotts, too." Harry moved closer to Draco so he could lower his voice as much as possible. "Maybe we should wait awhile before we go in."

"You're probably right. Let's wait until he comes out again," Draco scanned the street, turning back to watch as Travers walked up the steps and into the bank, stopping for a moment as the guards scanned him with golden rods. When Travers entered the main doors Draco ended his Disillusionment and leaned back against the wall. "Let's hope the other Death Eaters aren't of a mind to join him."

They moved slightly down the street until they came to a small alley, which they slipped into, biding their time until the Death Eater made his reappearance. They had a good view of the front of Gringotts from their vantage point and it wasn't long before Travers appeared once again, stopping for a moment to adjust his money bag before walking purposefully down the stairs and up the street towards them. Draco cast another Disillusionment Charm, although it would have been difficult for Travers to see them from the direction in which he was walking.

When the Death Eater had finally moved out of sight, Draco ended the Disillusionment and they stepped back out into the main street. Looking carefully around for signs of other undesirable visitors, they quickly made their way towards Gringotts and mounted the stairs. Draco paused on the third stair to allow himself to be scanned by the guards, who were using Probity Probes to detect magical concealment. The guards waved him on without incident and Harry followed silently behind him. It wasn't long before they had slipped through the imposing silver doors and were standing in the large marble hall that housed the main area of the bank.

One whole wall was flanked by a row of goblins who sat on high stools behind imposing desks, where they weighed and counted coins and pored over financial and other documents. Draco walked confidently over to one of the goblins, who greeted him obsequiously.

"Good morning, Master Malfoy." The goblin bowed low before him and Draco nodded. 'To what do we owe the pleasure today?"

"Good morning, Bogrod. I am on an errand for my aunt. I wish to enter the Lestrange vault." He pulled out the forged parchment and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Here are the requisite entry documents." He then laid his wand down on the desk. "And here is my wand for identification."

The goblin picked up the parchment and scanned it for several moments. "These appear to be in order." Picking up the wand, he held it aloft for a moment before handing it back to Draco, who inwardly sighed in relief as the goblin clapped his hands and another, younger goblin quickly appeared. "Bring me the Clankers." The younger goblin scurried off, soon returning with a jangling bag, which he handed to the other.

Refolding the parchment, Bogrod slipped off his stool with the bag of Clankers in hand and walked around the counter. "Please follow me and I will escort you to the vault." He led Draco through one of the doors on the west wall and Harry slipped in quickly behind him as the goblin shut the door. They were in a long, dimly lit tunnel with the familiar railway track leading down a steep incline and away into the darkness. It wasn't long before a cart clanked along the tracks and pulled up next to them. Taking the front seat, Bogrod waved his arm at Draco, who moved to sit in the back seat, Harry slipping in beside him just as the cart began to roll.

The trip to the vault was uneventful, although the fire-breathing dragon that guarded the vault had proven rather fearsome. Bogrod merely waved the Clankers at it and it retreated in haste—the dragons had been conditioned to fear the sound. When they were safely past the dragon the goblin waved the magically signed parchment across the large silver lock that protected the vault, causing the bolt to slide back with a clank and the doors to swing open. Once inside the vault, Harry pulled off his cloak and looked around. "That was almost too easy." He looked nervously around the room and then at Draco, who was also scanning the room for possible traps.

"I know what you mean. But I actually think we got through okay. Aunt Bella has no reason to suspect I would be after anything in here," he replied as he slowly made his way through the piles of wizard coins and unusual artefacts scattered around the huge, cavernous room. "And I have access to our family vault so it's not as if she'd suspect me of wanting to steal from her."

It took them some time to locate the cup they were seeking, but eventually Harry spotted it on a high shelf over the door and levitated it into Draco, who quickly turned it over to examine it properly. Satisfied it was the genuine article, he deposited the cup into a suede bag he had pulled out of his robes. "Well spotted," Draco congratulated Harry, who grinned and pulled his Cloak back over his head.

"Let's get out of here," he replied, his disembodied voice drifting towards the door as he spoke.

The vault magically locked itself again as they walked out and climbed back into the cart and it wasn't long before they reached the surface again and were being escorted through the door back into the main chamber. Quickly making their way back out onto the street, they stopped when they reached the alley in which they'd previously hid.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. "We can't go back to Shell Cottage."

Harry groaned and pulled of the Cloak. "No doubt the place will be swarming with Death Eaters awaiting our return. God, I hope Bill and Fleur are alright!"

"I don't think my father would have bothered with them, to be honest," Draco turned to look at Harry. "I think he was searching for me to make sure I was alright. That's why he made himself known rather than just attacking."

"But surely he'd be happy to get me at least." Harry replied incredulously. "I bet You-Know-Who's been making them suffer since we escaped."

"That's probably true, but father's a sharp man. He'd have noticed we weren't exactly enemies, which means he knows I've switched sides. He'll be buying time, trying to work out what to do." Harry gave him another unbelieving look and Draco sighed and leant back against the wall again. "Look. My family are not exactly in You-Know-Who's good books at present and my father and I have talked about the possibility of getting away. He doesn't support many of the Death Eater's activities any more, but there's really not much he's been able to do about it."

He turned to look directly into Harry's eyes. "The point is, if I—his son-am on the side of Light, he's not going to be too keen to do us in. It's not like he can switch sides himself at this stage, and I'm not sure he would even want to, but he's not going to do anything that might put me in danger." Harry frowned then and was about to cut in, when Draco continued. "Don't you see? Hurting you is the same as hurting me."

Harry blinked a few times as if trying to process this new situation, then broke away from Draco's gaze and leaned back against the wall. "I suppose," he said uncertainly. "But what about Bill and Fleur? Surely now they know the address, the Death Eaters will want to attack. Even if just to draw me out."

Draco shook his head and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "No Harry, you didn't listen. My father won't care about taking hostages now that he knows I've switched sides. I'll bet you a million Galleons he even Obliviated Pettigrew so the little sneak couldn't go off and report what he saw to Aunt Bella or You-Know-Who." He stared solemnly into Harry's face, trying to make the other boy understand. If he knew anything about his father it was that he would do anything to protect his family. He'd even bet Lucius was relieved to have Draco throw his lot in with Harry Potter. Lucius had long been of the opinion that the Dark Lord was fighting a losing battle there anyway. Staying loyal to the Dark Lord was nothing more than a protective measure at this stage, but Lucius' loyalty to his family would always be stronger than that.

Harry continued to frown, but eventually lifted his hand to touch Draco's, which was still clutching his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's just hard for me to take in. One minute the Malfoys are our arch enemies and the next they've switched sides." He shook his head, and looked down. "I want to believe it," he said softly, and Draco could hear the ache in his voice.

Pulling his hands away from Harry's shoulders Draco placed a finger under the other boy's chin and lifted it until green eyes met grey. "You trust me, Harry?" The other boy nodded. "Then believe it." Harry gazed into his eyes for long moments and Draco felt himself sinking into those emerald orbs. Dropping his hand to his side, he moved a step closer to the other boy. "Harry, remember when you looked into my mind? Remember what you thought you saw?" Harry's face flushed at the memory and he nodded and looked away. Draco steeled himself to continue. Taking a deep breath, he moved even closer to the other boy and bent to whisper in his ear. "It was love. For you, Harry." Harry turned sharply back to him and their lips almost brushed each other as Draco pulled back to look into his face.

Harry stared at him for long moments, searching his eyes for something—what, Draco didn't know. When Harry finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. "I-I… why?" He frowned then. "Why me?"

Draco looked back at him gently, suddenly calm now that he had fully revealed his true feelings. It was like a weight lifted from his chest. "I think you know why, Harry." Harry looked down at his hands, which were unconsciously twisting his Invisibility Cloak into knots, and appeared to think for a moment. "Come on." Draco said gently, when Harry didn't say anything. "We have to decide where to go. And we should try to contact Ron and Hermione."

Harry came to his senses then and nodded. "Do you have your coin?" Draco pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. "Good. Once we find out where they are, we can join them."

"Young Malfoy?" Both boys turned at the voice and found themselves face to face with Travers, who had stopped in the entrance to the Alley to adjust his coat. He looked from Draco to Harry and his eyes widened. "Harry Potter?" It was a only a split second before it registered just who he was faced with, but it was long enough for Harry to pull out his wand and send a stunning spell at the Death Eater. There was a flash of red light and Travers dropped to the ground at their feet.

"Quick! Pull him into the alley before someone sees," Draco hissed as he grabbed the unconscious man's legs and began to pull. Harry ran forward and grabbed his arms and between them they managed to drag the man to the other end of the alley.

"We don't have time to activate the coin now!" Harry looked frantic as Draco held up the coin to summon Hermione. "She won't know where to find us. She thinks we're still at Gringotts and we haven't got time to go back there before he wakes up! We have to get out of here."

"Okay, I know where to go." Draco grasped Harry's wrist and an instant later they Disapparated, leaving Travers in a dishevelled heap near some garbage cans at the rear of the alley.

When they finally were able to gasp for breath again, they were in a large room with a high ceiling and crystal sconces on the wall over an elaborate marble fireplace. Harry blinked as he gazed around at the elaborately carved furniture and expensive Persian rugs. "Where are we? It can't be Malfoy Manor?" He looked at Draco aghast.

"No, no!" Draco hastened to assure him. "This is my mother's summer cottage in Dover."

Harry looked around the room again and raised his eyebrows in amusement at the other boy. "Summer cottage? Bloody hell, Draco, what does the dog house look like? Triple gable?"

Draco smirked back at him as he flopped into a huge armchair by the fireplace. "What can I say? Modest, the Malfoys are not." He waved an arm around the room as he spoke. "Mother likes to spend some time out here when the weather permits. Father rarely comes here though. Doesn't like the salty smell of the sea." He toed off his shoes and got comfortable in the chair, stretching lazily as he did so. "I am totally exhausted! What about you? Hungry?'

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. And hungry." Harry moved over to the other armchair and gingerly lowered himself into its depths. "I don't suppose you cook, though?"

"I can rustle up a sandwich. But I could call a house-elf from the Manor if you want something more substantial." Draco crossed one leg over the other at the knee and flicked his wand at the fireplace, which lit up instantly.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to call one of the Manor house-elves? Can you trust them?" Harry began to settle back a bit and get comfortable.

"Of course. But if you're worried we could just go raid the pantry," Draco replied with a yawn.

"I could call Kreacher," Harry offered. "The house-elf from the old Black residence," he explained when Draco's eyebrows shot up. "I, er, inherited the house from Sirius."

"Sirius Black?" Draco sat up and stared at Harry in amazement.

"Er, yeah. He was my godfather." Harry shrugged, looking a bit awkward then. By rights the house should have passed to Narcissa, who was the next living Black in line after Sirius.

"So. We're related, almost." Draco smirked in amusement. "By all means, please call your house-elf. I'm starved."

Harry pulled himself forward out of the chair with difficulty and called out to the elf. "Kreacher!" Immediately there was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared before them, clapping his hands together gleefully.

"Oh, Master Harry! Finally you have summoned me!" He threw himself at Harry's feet. "What can I do for you, Master?"

"It's alright, Kreacher. Please get up." Kreacher quickly stood before Harry and bowed. "I'm sorry I haven't called you before but I'll explain later. Right now we'd like you to bring us some dinner, please." He looked over at Draco. "This is Draco Malfoy and this is his house. His house-elves are, er, otherwise detained."

"Of course, Master Harry." Kreacher turned and bowed at Draco. "And I am always at the service of Master Malfoy." Kreacher rose then and hurried off to the kitchen.

"So, how are we going to contact Ron and Hermione?" Harry sat back down with a frown as he remembered the recent events. "We have no idea where they Apparated to, or even if they're still there. The coin only summons Hermione, but she won't know where we are." He looked over at Draco hopefully.

"I know, and I really have no idea where to start looking." Draco sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "We still have one more Horcrux to find, and now we have to worry about what Travers will do when he wakes up. There's no doubt he will go straight to You-Know-Who."

"That means we have to move fast." Harry sat forward, his brow furrowed. "They'll know soon enough that you switched sides. God knows what he'll do to your parents."

"We should have Obliviated him." Draco closed his eyes and rubbed them fiercely, thinking of the possible repercussions of his actions on his parents. He had known they would suffer one way or another when he'd chosen to defect and he felt a lot of guilt for having caused them such pain, even knowing he had done the right thing. Draco grinned ruefully to himself as he realised that he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Either way, someone suffered.

Harry seemed to feel some of his pain because he had risen from his chair and walked over to sit at Draco's feet. When Draco opened his eyes Harry was looking at him with deep concern. Draco sighed inwardly as he felt the urge to lean forward and stroke the other boy's brow and tell him all would be okay. He had absolute faith in Harry, and only wished that Harry could have that amount of faith in himself. His worry for his parents was one thing, and he would do everything in his power to save them from the Dark Lord's wrath, but his feelings for Harry lay on another plane altogether.

Harry must have noticed the change in his expression because his face suddenly softened and he leaned forward to look at Draco more closely. "Draco," he began, "What you said before." Draco's brow furrowed and Harry quickly continued. "About love." He swallowed noticeably before adding, "and me." Draco didn't say anything, so Harry continued. "What kind of love were you talking about?" He continued to gaze seriously at Draco, who stiffened slightly at the question and inwardly began to panic.

Draco had no idea how to respond to that question. Every answer seemed trite or crude. How do you tell someone that you've adored them from afar since the first time you met and that over the years that adoration had softened into something much deeper, something reverent and pure, but unmistakably carnal and soul-deep in its physical manifestation. Draco had spent years denying it to himself, his denial manifesting in myriad brutish and trivial ways, all of which managed to drive the object of his affection further and further away.

It was only recently that Draco had begun, with Professor Snape's help, to come to terms with his true feelings for Harry-feelings that were almost frightening in their intensity, while at the same time seeming as pure and life-giving as water from an underground mineral spring. Draco looked carefully at Harry, trying to second guess his reaction, and felt himself, as always, falling into those emerald eyes, all sense giving over completely to pure sensibility.

When he came to himself several moments later, Harry was still gazing at him intently, a look of expectancy on his face. So Draco gave him the only answer he could, given the circumstances. Slowly sitting up, he reached forward to stroke the back of Harry's neck lightly before leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's in a chaste kiss. A sigh of breath escaped the other boy's lips and the world as they knew it stopped for an instant as the kiss stretched across time and space, before Harry reached back and pulled Draco into his arms, and the universe clicked audibly back into place.

A/N: if you liked this chapter, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth and Consequences

The heavy metal gates opened immediately when Travers appeared in front of them, clutching his cloak about him in the crisp evening air. He strode purposefully up the long drive where he could see lights beginning to blink on in the windows. When he reached the front doors he was greeted by a diminutive house-elf, who stood back and bowed, allowing him access to the foyer. She meekly took his coat and led him through to the main dining room, where several people were seated around the large table sipping wine from elegant crystal glasses and pondering the contents of some pieces of parchment. They looked up when Travers entered the room, Lucius standing to address him.

"To what do we owe this honour, Travers? You weren't due back until Saturday," Lucius walked over to the sideboard and, picking up a glass, offered it to his newest guest, who took it gratefully.

"I have news of the whereabouts of your son." All heads snapped up at that, and Travers continued smugly, "And Harry Potter." He paused for effect and sipped from his glass, before taking a seat at the table to the right of Lucius.

"My son? Is he all right? Where did you see him?" Lucius searched the other man's face, making a concerted effort to remain calm.

"It seems that young Draco has switched sides." Lucius' eyes narrowed at Travers as the others gasped in shock. Travers smirked at Lucius and continued drinking his wine.

"What are you talking about? My son was kidnapped by Potter and his cronies." Lucius placed his glass carefully on the table and sat back in his chair to observe the other man. "Where did you see him?" he asked calmly, though his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest.

After discovering Draco at Shell Cottage he had Obliviated both Pettigrew and Bella and had thought that would be the end of it. He had hoped Harry Potter would provide enough protection to prevent Draco from being exposed as a traitor. Sadly, that was not to be it seemed, and he inwardly cursed the deities for this spectacular turn of events. His ill humour was heightened when his sister-in-law swept into the room at that moment.

Tracers ignored the interruption and continued, eyeing Lucius maliciously. "I went to Gringotts today and saw Draco and the Potter boy together, just off Diagon Alley." He leaned towards Lucius and eyed him with amusement, awaiting his reaction.

"What? Travers, what are you talking about?" Bellatrix stalked over to him and grabbed his arm. "You found Draco? With Potter?" Her eyes gleamed with spite as she looked smugly over at Lucius. "How is our Draco? Was he injured from the terrible trauma of being captured and held hostage?"

"He hardly looked like he was in any distress. Indeed, I'd go so far as to say they looked rather chummy." Travers sat back and emptied his glass, glancing at Lucius out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

Bellatrix sneered at her brother-in-law and sat down across the table from him. "I knew it. That no good little traitor! I knew we'd get him!" She threw her head back and laughed maliciously.

Lucius paled but didn't lose his composure. Quickly weighing his options, he chose to remain ignorant. "Just what do you mean by that, Travers? My son would never betray me-or the Dark Lord. You must have been mistaken." He sniffed and looked down his nose at Travers, who merely shrugged.

"I know what I saw. They were alone in Diagon Alley and conversing in friendly terms. In fact, they were practically embracing each other. Hardly a hostage situation, I would think." Travers smirked again, looking around at the others as they began to murmur to each other.

Bellatrix stood up. "Of course we must tell the Dark Lord at once!" She turned towards the door, but was stopped in her tracks by Mulciber's voice. "He's not here yet, Bella. You will have to be patient." He turned to Lucius with a derisive sneer. "I knew we couldn't trust that brat of yours, Malfoy. He such a little ponce."

"How dare you speak of my son like that!" Lucius rose out of his chair and leaned over the table menacingly.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" Narcissa had caught his words as she entered the room. She moved towards him, concern showing on her face.

"It appears your little boy has gone over to the other side." Bellatrix sneered at her sister, but the latter just looked back at her husband with a frown.

"Travers saw them in Diagon Alley. Speaking of which, why didn't you hex them or try to capture them, Travers?" Nott spoke this time, and Travers began to look a little uncomfortable. Narcissa carefully schooled her features and went to sit by her husband, the slightest brush of her hand against his arm the only indication of her distress.

"Potter stunned me before I had a chance to pull out my wand," Travers growled. "By the time I came to they were gone, of course."

Nott laughed shortly at his discomfort. "Some Death Eater you are!" He continued to laugh derisively and Travers' face flushed in humiliation.

"I found them didn't I?" He huffed. "I discovered that Draco is a traitor! The Dark Lord at least will thank me." He leaned towards Lucius and sneered nastily. "Unlike the Malfoys, no doubt."

Pettigrew burst into the room then, interrupting the tense exchange. "The Dark Lord has finally arrived! He's in the library." Making his way over to the sideboard he poured himself a large glass of brandy and downed it in one gulp.

"Tell him I've found young Malfoy," Travers said, before looking over at Lucius and Narcissa spitefully. "And that he's in cahoots with Potter."

Pettigrew dropped the glass he was still holding and gasped. "I will tell him at once! You'd better come with me, Travers." Travers rose and, brushing down his robes self-importantly, followed the smaller man out of the room.

Lucius sat back and looked around the table at the others, searching his mind for an appropriate response to the recent revelations. His son was now in grave danger, not to mention Narcissa and himself. He could hardly continue to deny Draco's actions when the truth had so obviously made itself clear. He needed to find a way to protect his family and cursed himself for the hundredth time for not sending them off to Europe when the Dark Lord had reappeared after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Draco was a bright boy and could look after himself but Potter was always taking stupid chances, a trait that up until this point Lucius had been glad of, if only because the young lout had landed him in Azkaban. But now Draco had chosen to side with the Boy Who Lived and Lucius hoped that luck would, as always, continue to be on Potter's side as a counterpoint to his impetuousness.

He glanced at Narcissa and she squeezed his hand under the table. He had confided in her upon his return from Shell Cottage and she was nothing if not relieved that Draco had taken a stand, though she had worried for him constantly ever since. Lucius could feel her hand trembling ever so slightly in his and wished he could spare her this trauma. She was strong, always had been, but he feared that recent events would prove too much for her.

He turned slightly and observed her profile, which was carefully blank, and thought how beautiful she looked even in the midst of this crisis. She was like an Assher-cut diamond—beautiful beyond measure and perfectly symmetrical, yet with myriad complex facets that brought out light and colour. But she also was hard and rock-solid, her resolve so tough it could cut through glass. She was a perfect, priceless gem.

She looked at him momentarily and though her features were calm, her eyes burned into him with the light of a thousand suns. Lucius turned back to regard the others, thinking he would give anything—the Manor, his station, even his wand—to see those eyes become aglow once again with the love and contentment that only peace and family could bring. Sighing inwardly, he forced himself to assume an air of quiet disdain as the others around the table debated his beloved family's fate.

It wasn't long before Travers returned, but Lucius was prepared. "The Dark Lord wants to see you, Malfoy." Travers smirked as he sat back at the table. Lucius arose and left the room without a word, ignoring the snickers issuing from the others. Sweeping confidently into the library, he walked over to the large armchair by the fire and called in all his powers of Occlumency as he faced the man he had come to hate more than anyone on this earth.

"You requested my presence?" He bowed deeply and sat on the sofa when bid. Pettigrew was flittering around the room, organising parchment and books for the man in the armchair who called himself the Dark Lord. Lucius waited for the Dark Lord to address him.

"It appears your son has turned traitor, Lucius. What do you know of his activities?" The Dark Lord glared at Lucius intently and he could feel the other's magic tugging at his mind, snaking into his thoughts.

An expert at compartmentalising his thoughts, Lucius was confident that nothing untoward would be found there, and replied calmly, "Nothing, my Lord. I was of the impression that Draco had been kidnapped by Potter and his cronies. This news is very unsettling, if it can be believed." He carefully kept his face blank as he felt the magic slipping deeper and deeper into his mind.

"I see no reason not to believe it," the Dark Lord replied. "Now, what to do about it? That is another matter." He walked over to stand imperiously in front of Lucius. "You did not have any inkling of young Draco's intentions, Lucius? I find that difficult to believe."

"I assure you, my Lord, I had no idea. Draco has always been a willing servant," Lucius lied calmly, looking directly into the other man's evil, scarlet eyes. The Dark Lord gazed back at him for long moments before finally turning to sit back in his armchair.

"Very well. You leave me no choice." He turned to Pettigrew, who was still fussing over the books, and sneered ominously. "Wormtail, escort Lucius to the parlour and make sure he cannot escape, while I think of some way to draw young Draco back to the fold." Continuing to maintain his calm demeanour, Lucius rose immediately and followed Pettigrew out of the room.

Harry looked up, startled, when Kreacher burst into the room and announced that dinner was served. Pulling away from Draco's embrace, he suddenly grabbed the other boy's shoulders with both hands. "That's it!"

Draco looked at him, frowning. "What's it?"

"Kreacher can act as our spy!" Harry stood up and began pacing the floor. "Don't you see? Kreacher has been to Malfoy Manor on many occasions. He hated Sirius, so when Sirius was living at Grimmauld Place, he used to go over to the Manor and divulge Order secrets to your mother. That's how the whole battle at the Ministry happened in our fifth year."

Draco looked confused. "So why is Kreacher here serving you?"

"We came to an understanding earlier in the year when Ron, Hermione and I were living at Grimmauld Place. All he wanted was some respect, someone to care for him. Once he realised we weren't about to abuse him, he began to help us." Harry stopped then and held his hand out. "Come on, let's go eat and we can make a plan." Draco took the proffered hand and followed Harry from the room, still unsure what kind of plan the other boy had in mind, but eager to have any plan at all. He sighed as he recalled their kiss, and made a mental note to make sure they continued that discussion later.

Tucking into delicious steak and kidney pie soon after, the two boys discussed possible plans for using Kreacher as a spy at Malfoy Manor.

"Are you sure, Harry? How do you know he won't divulge all your secrets?" Draco took a sip of pumpkin juice and reached for a fresh roll.

"You-Know-Who killed Kreacher's favourite person in the world—Regulus Black—and I honestly believe he would do almost anything to see that bastard fall. Besides, if you are right in thinking your parents won't betray us, then we have no reason to suspect that any secrets we have will fall into the wrong hands." Harry sat back smugly, obviously pleased with his idea.

Draco pondered this for a moment, looking for holes in the logic, but couldn't find any. "Okay, say you're right about trusting Kreacher. What excuse will he have for suddenly showing up at the Manor after all this time? It's been, what, seven or eight months? What will he say to them?"

Harry chewed on his fork distractedly for a few minutes as he considered Draco's questions. "Hmm. Well, Grimmauld Place has been empty for months now. He could just be lonely and looking to serve someone, which is what he did when the house was vacant for almost ten years. And Narcissa has always been kind to him. He said as much. In any case, she must know that Grimmauld Place was willed to me, given her Black heritage. Surely she's clever enough to put two and two together?"

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, that sounds right enough. We may be able to find out what Travers reported back about us. I'm sure he would have rushed right over there to crow in front of my father." He sighed as he thought about what the Dark Lord might do to his father when he found out about Draco's defection. "And at least we'll be able to keep tabs on whether my parents are being tortured."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look. "God, Draco, how can you be so calm? I hope they're okay." He frowned and rubbed his eyes. "I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have taken off the Cloak. At least you could have concocted some kind of story then."

"Don't worry about it. It wouldn't have worked, anyway. If I was supposed to be kidnapped, what was I doing by myself in the middle of bloody Diagon Alley? Death Eaters may, on the whole, be rather thick, but they're not that stupid."

He sat back in his chair, patting his stomach contentedly. "Kreacher can cook! That was as good as any I've had at the Manor," he observed, changing the subject. He didn't want to think about his parents for the time being. They had enough on their plate what with one more Horcrux to find, not to mention trying to locate Ron and Hermione.

"Where do you think Ron and Hermione went?" He asked as they stood up from the table.

"No idea. Could be anywhere." Harry scratched his head for a moment. "My first thought is Hogsmeade, since the other Horcrux is probably at Hogwarts. I don't know how they'd get in though."

Draco walked around the table and took his hand. "We've had a long day. How about we get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow? The house is protected by strong concealment and repelling spells so we should be safe at least for tonight." Harry nodded as Draco led him from the room. "The guest bedroom should be prepared and there are plenty of spare clothes and anything else you'll need there." He looked back at Harry as he led him up the stairs. "You can take a shower or bath if you want. The guest bedroom has an ensuite." He stopped then and opened the door to an elegant suite, furnished with a mahogany four poster bed, matching dresser and side tables, and an overstuffed sofa against the far wall, complemented by a foot rest and several occasional tables. He waved his hand and the sconces on the wall burst into light.

Harry looked around the room for a moment, then turned to Draco. "Thanks, I could use a shower."

Draco smiled and nodded. "There should be pyjamas in the dresser and towels in the bathroom. My bedroom is across the hall if you need anything." He turned and slipped through the door, leaving Harry to his ablutions. Opening his own bedroom door, he felt the weight of the day on his shoulders and thought he would take a nice hot bath himself. Moving to the bathroom adjoining his room, he turned on the taps and clouds of steam rose gently from the tub. Sighing contentedly he slipped into the warm water and relaxed for the first time since he had awoken that day.

After soaking away his aches, he dried himself off and slipped into silk pyjama bottoms before padding barefoot back into his bedroom. Slipping in between the cool sheets, he stretched out lazily, waving his hand to extinguish the candles before snuggling down and sighing contentedly. As he yawned and settled into the pillows, he thought about Harry's kiss once again, reliving the gentle touch of mouth upon mouth, savouring the taste of Harry's warm tongue against his. He smiled to himself as he drifted off and imagined he felt the curl of Harry's body against his own and Harry's arm reaching over to snuggle him against the other man's body. It felt so luxurious and Draco breathed a sigh of contentment as he imagined himself snuggling back into that firm curve of Harry's body against his.

He could almost feel Harry's breath in his ear, calling his name. _Draco, Draco…_ the soft touch of lips on the shell of his ear and the tender feel of tongue tip against his throat, licking and stroking, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. He unconsciously inclined his head to expose his neck to more of dream-Harry's kisses and groaned as he imagined he could almost feel the shivering caress of Harry's lips against his jaw.

_Draco…._He stretched against the sheets and slid his legs languidly along the length of the bed. _Draco…._He sighed as he imagined strong arms circling his waist and pulling him into a warm embrace. Their bodies fit so well together in his dream and Draco imagined he was melting against the warm heat of his Harry. His chest began to throb when dream-Harry's hands moved gently over his stomach and upwards to caress his chest and shoulders. It felt like heaven and Draco fell into it willingly, falling, falling….

_You're so beautiful_, dream-Harry breathed into his ear and Draco thought he might die from the ecstasy of the exquisite vision that beckoned to him from beyond his consciousness.

"Harry," he breathed and felt soft lips against his own, sliding and sucking gently, drifting slowly into his consciousness. Feeling sublimely content, he resisted the raw touch of reality until it prodded at him, softly tapping against his psyche and lifting him gently back to now.

He could still feel soft kisses and it took him a moment to come fully to his senses. He was warm and safe, and held in strong arms, and the arms were Harry's. As the scent of Harry's skin invaded his senses he pulled back slightly and moaned.

_Draco…._ A breath against his neck made him shudder involuntarily.

Draco's eyes slowly opened and he marvelled at the realism of his dream, the tactile luxury of imagined kisses and strokes on his skin. He rolled to lie on his back and his eyelids fluttered and closed again. He never wanted the dream to end.

"Draco, are you awake?" Draco blinked and sighed. But then he felt soft lips on his neck and strong arms circling his back and he suddenly knew this was no dream.

"Harry?" He breathed softly and turned to find Harry gazing at him affectionately.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stay with you?" Harry half sat up and moved away slightly. Draco groaned at his loss and reached over to pull the other boy close again.

"Please." Draco curled himself around the other boy and snuggled his head into the crook of Harry's arm. Harry circled his free arm around Draco's waist and stroked him softly, placing warm kisses against his forehead. Basking in these tender ministrations, Draco sighed and finally drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Please leave a review - it would be much appreciated :)


End file.
